Possession
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ghost Hunters. Jason and Grant and the team head to upstate New York to investigate an old warehouse. Things turn bad when one of the team has an unexpected run in with a spirit. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

The old Mill Factory on 5th and Orchard in upstate New York was known for its history. It was in business from 1910 to 1930 when the owner lost everything in the stock market crash. In the 60s it was where groups of hippies would hang out and do drugs and practice free love. Then in the 80s is where things got weird. People started reporting that they were hearing chanting coming from the building and people would be going in and out on a regular basis. Some were dressed in black robes and reports of missing animals like cats were becoming frequent. Things seemed to die down in 2000, but people claim that there was satanic rituals going on in there and people would get a feeling of dread and being watched whenever they went near the building. When a new owner purchased the building to fix it up for an auto business, they called in T.A.P.S to do an investigation and get rid of any demonic spirits that might be in the building. Little did the members of T.A.P.S know that this case would be one they would never forget and their emotions and mental abilities be put to the test. This is the story of their investigation. You have been warned…..


	2. Chapter 2

Grant Wilson took in the size of the warehouse as they pulled up to it. It was 5 stories and looked really rundown. They were called in because the new owner wanted them to see if they could find any evidence of a demonic spirit and get rid of it if they found one. He and Jason got out of the van and walked up to the building in the cool crisp spring air. The owner came out to meet them.

"Hi I'm Dustin Brooks," he introduced putting a hand out for Jason to shake.

"Jason Hawes from T.A.P.S," Jason stated shaking the man's hand.

"Grant Wilson," Grant smiled also shaking the man's hand.

Steve introduced himself and also shook the man's hand.

"Well would you like to give us a tour of the place?" Jason asked.

"Sure come on in," Dustin insisted.

Dustin led them in and they stopped in the middle of the 1st floor.

"Some history on the building, it was built in the early 1900s and used as a mill factory from 1910 to 1930 when the owner lost everything in the stock market crash. Around in this area people report seeing a few workers walking around and get a sudden coldness around them. Up on the 3rd floor is where people say some weird stuff happens," Dustin explained.

"Can you take us up there?" Jason asked.

Dustin nodded and led the way. As they were leaving Grant looked around the room taking in the area. There was some trash and other debris around the room they would have to watch out for when they were investigating as he turned to follow Jason up the stairs he heard Steve gasp.

"What?" Grant asked.

"I thought I saw a shadow over in the corner," Steve responded pointing to the far left corner, "but it could have been one of the members of the team outside. Just caught me by surprise that's all."

Grant nodded and they both went up the stairs to catch up with Jason and Dustin.

"Now here on the third floor, people have found evidence of drug use. In the 60s, groups of hippies would come here to do drugs and take part in other activities as you can imagine. People have said they experience the smell of smoke and dizziness. Some people say they get a feeling like they are floating almost," Dustin pointed out.

"Alright..anywhere else?" Jason asked.

"Yes, the basement that is where all the really weird stuff happens." Dustin answered.

"Can you take us down there?" Grant asked.

Dustin nodded and led them down to the basement. It was dark and there were symbols all over the wall. Grant already didn't like it in here. There was a feeling of something sinister and discomfort in the room.

"Now this is where the satanic rituals were said to take place. People reported that there were people coming and going everyday from this building and some in black robes. We did find evidence of animal mutilation down here, mostly cats and rabbits. People who do come down here say they get a feeling of dread and being watched that they leave within 2 minutes of being in here." Dustin explained.

"Did they ever summon anything here?" Jason asked.

"People believe they did, even now you get that feeling of being watched." Dustin responded.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Grant asked.

"No that's it." Dustin smiled.

"Okay then well lets get out of here and get the equipment set up." Jason stated.

They all piled out of the basement and up the stairs, but Grant couldn't shake the feeling of something being in that basement and he wasn't looking forward to investigating that room later that night. He just had that feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Something that none of them would forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve grabbed a few camera cases from the van and took them into the building. He was thankful the building still had some power so they could hook up some equipment, but they were going to have to run Command Central out of the van. Him and Tango were up on the third floor setting up an inferred camera. Tango was watching Steve get the camera at the right angle when something caught his eye. A woman stood in the cornor of the room dressed in 60s style clothing and she was staring at him. The room smelled of smoke and Tango got the sensation of floating. The next thing he knew Steve was yelling his name and shaking his shoulders.

"Huh? What?" Tango asked confused.

"Dude you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I think so," Tango answered, "what happened?"

"I was going to ask you that. I turned around and found you sitting on the floor staring off into space. You have been like that for 3 minutes. I was getting ready to call Jason and Grant." Steve explained.

"I saw a woman standing there dressed in 60s clothes and then the room smelled like smoke and I felt like I was floating," Tango stated.

"Where did you see the woman?" Steve asked.

"Over there in that corner," Tango answered pointing to the corner, "didn't you smell the smoke?"

"No not at all. Maybe the camera caught it and we will tell Jason and Grant. Do you think you can stand alright?" Steve asked.

Tango nodded and Steve helped him up. After checking the camera angle one more time, they left the room, Steve keeping an eye on Tango as they went down the stairs. When they got back to the van, they saw Jason and Grant standing there.

"Hey guys we have to check the camera on the third floor, Tango just had an experience up there," Steve stated.

"What happened?" Grant asked as Tango sat in the van.

"I saw a woman in 60s clothes standing in the corner of the room. Then the room smelled like smoke and I got the sensation of floating. The next thing I knew Steve was shaking my shoulders and calling my name," Tango explained.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, just a little creeped out now, but I'm okay," Tango assured.

"It didn't catch on camera. All you see is me setting up the camera and Tango sitting down on the floor," Steve pointed out.

"Okay we will make note of that room and pay attention to it," Jason stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey is Kevin almost here?" Grant asked.

"Yeah he said he would be here in 30 minutes," Jason answered.

"Who is Kevin?" Steve asked.

"A friend of mine. He specializes in demonology and religion. I thought it would be best to have him here incase we do find an inhuman presence. He also knows how to exorcise demons," Jason explained.

"Best to be on the safe side. Plus he has saved our assess once or twice," Grant laughed.

"Oh really like when?" Tango asked.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you guys later," Jason stated, "ok lets finish set up and try to get going soon. Grant will you help me set up the camera down stairs?"

"Ummm…..sure," Grant stammered.

They grabbed the case and started heading down there. When they were out of earshot of Steve and Tango, Jason stopped Grant.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine. Why do you ask?" Grant wondered.

"Well when I mentioned the basement you seemed a little hesitated," Jason responded.

"It's just that when we went down there during the tour. I got this feeling that something awful was down there watching us. I just have this feeling that something is going to happen tonight, something really bad," Grant explained, "and that basement really creeps me out."

"Its okay to be creeped out G. You know that, but if I'm down there with you, you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you start feeling that way tonight during the investigation, just leave the room. Remember when in doubt, get the hell out." Jason reminded.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Jay," Grant smiled.

"No problem man,"

They went down there and set up the camera. Grant felt a little bit better knowing Jason had his back as always, but he still couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. He sent up a silent prayer that whatever happened no one got seriously hurt. They headed back up and checked the camera angles. Kevin showed up as they did this.

"Hey man. How you doing?" Jason asked shaking his hand.

"Alright. Grant how are you?" Kevin asked shaking Grant's hand too.

"Doing good," Grant answered.

"Steve, Tango this is Kevin," Jason introduced. They all shook hands then Steve spoke up.

"If you guys are happy with the camera angles we can get going on the investigation." Steve stated.

"Yep I think they are pretty good. Lets go lights out," Jason announced.

Jason and Grant grabbed the thermal and a digital recorder, Steve and Tango grabbed their equipment. Kevin took the first shift at Command Central. As Jay and Grant headed to the third floor, Grant hoped that all went well tonight and they would all come out unscratched. Hopefully…


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Tango started out on the first floor.

"Okay so people have claimed seeing a few workers around here and cold spots," Steve pointed out.

"I've got a steady .2 on the EMF reader," Tango stated.

"Okay do you wanna sit down and do an EVP session?" Steve asked.

Tango nodded and they sat on the floor. Steve took out a digital recorder and hit record.

"Hello, my name is Steve this is Tango. What is your name?" Steve asked.

Silence.

"Did you work here?" Tango questioned.

Silence.

"Are you a man?" Steve asked.

There was bang on the other side of the room.

"Did you hear that?" Tango whispered.

Steve nodded and got up. They both went over to the area where they heard the bang.  
"What was that?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Did you just make that noise?" Tango asked out loud.

"If that was you could you do it again?" Steve asked.

Silence. A few minutes Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Tango I'm getting cold here. Get a reading," Steve stated.

"Got 54 over here the closer I get to you I get 40. I'm also getting an EMF spike of 1.5," Tango pointed out.

"Are you the one making it cold?" Steve asked.

Silence. Steve felt the cold go away.

"Cold is gone," Steve pointed out.

"That was weird," Tango whispered.

"Have to tell Jay and Grant about this. Let's head to the basement," Steve stated.

Tango nodded and they headed down.

Jason and Grant were on the third floor running through with the thermal.

"Anything?" Jason asked.

"No…steady 54 degrees," Grant responded, "which makes sense cause that's what it feels like in here."

Jason nodded and zipped up his jacket more. It was a little cold tonight which would make it a little harder to detect cold spots.

"Ok so Tango said he saw a woman in the corner and smelled smoke before he spaced out." Grant recalled.

"Yeah, maybe he is doing drugs," Jason laughed.

Grant had to laugh at that too. Suddenly he smelled something.

"Did you smoke before we started the investigation?" he asked.

"No," Jason answered.

"Do you smell that then? It smells like smoke," Grant pointed out.

"Yeah it does," Jason agreed, "did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Just heard a woman laughing and a guy saying 'Come here.'"

"No I didn't hear it." Grant stated.

"I swear I heard it," Jason swore.

"I believe you man," Grant assured.

"Do an EVP session?"

"Sure,"

They both sat down and Grant turned on the recorder.

"Hello my name is Grant this is Jason. What is your name?" Grant asked.

Silence.

"Are you the girl that our friend saw earlier?" Jason questioned.

Silence. Jason then saw a girl in the corner.

"G, put the camera over there," Jason ordered pointing to the corner.

"What the frig?" Grant whispered, "that corner is hot!"

"What is your name?" Jason asked.

The girl just stared at them.

"You don't have to be afraid. We just want to know who you are and what your doing here," Grant assured.

The girl did nothing. Suddenly she was standing by Jason and whispered in his ear before disappearing. Grant just stared in awe.

"Wow! What did she say?" Grant asked.

"She said she was really high and it felt good," Jason laughed.

"Wow, really?" Grant smiled.

"Yeah. Hippies what can you say?"

Grant laughed along with Jason.

"Lets go take a break for a minute," Jason stated.

They walked back out to the van.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Tango were in the basement. They were doing an EMF sweep and EVP session while they walked around.

"Dude I'm getting a 2.5 right now," Tango announced.

"Is there someone here with us?" Steve asked.

"Give us a sign of your presence please." Tango asked.

Suddenly a little girl appeared in the corner. She was sitting with her knees pulled up and looked like she had been crying. Steve and Tango stared in complete awe at the fact they were looking at a full body apparition.

"What is your name?" Tango asked.

The little girl shrunk away in fear.

"Were not going to hurt you sweetie," Steve assured crouching down to her level, "can you tell us why your scared? Are you lost?"

"Don't let him hurt me again," she cried.

"Don't let who hurt you?" Tango asked.

"You should leave. He doesn't like no body else down here," she whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"He is coming," she whispered in complete horror.

Suddenly she screamed and went right through them. Steve landed on his butt.

"Wow! Dude that just happened!" Tango exclaimed.

"I know. All of the hairs on my neck and arms are standing up," Steve agreed.

"We have to tell Jay and Grant about this!" Tango stated.

Steve nodded and Tango helped up.

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Tango asked.

"I don't know, but lets get out of here before he shows up," Steve insisted.

They went up the stairs and out to the van. Jay, Grant, and Kevin looked up when they saw them coming.

"Dude we saw everything on camera," Grant smiled.

"That was amazing!" Tango yelled.

"Do you know who she was talking about?" Jason asked.

"No idea," Steve stated.

"With the way she was talking it could be an inhuman entity," Kevin pointed out.

"Grant we gotta get down there and check it out," Jason stated.

Grant nodded. He really didn't want to go down in the basement, but after seeing that he wanted to see what else could happen.

"You guys be careful, if you need us holler," Kevin warned.

"Don't worry, we've had worse," Grant assured.

They grabbed a digital recorder, flashlights, and an EMF recorder and went down into the basement.

"You sure you want to come G? I could have Kevin come down here with me," Jason proposed.

"No I'm fine. I got you to watch my back and I'll leave if it starts to get to be too much," Grant assured.

Jason nodded in agreement and they entered the basement.

"Ok steady .2 on the EMF," Grant announced.

Jason scanned the room with his flashlight. There were satanic symbols all over in red or black paint. Jason said he was going to try some provoking.

"So you like to scare little kids? What about us? Come on pull on one of us," Jason egged on.

"What are you scared of us?" Grant asked.

"I think it is. Come on show yourself you whuss," Jason teased.

"Jay I'm getting an EMF spike of 2.5," Grant called out.

"Keep calling out the readings," Jason stated.

"2.6, 2.7, 3.5 something is here Jay!" Grant exclaimed.

"Come on show yourself!" Jay yelled.

Suddenly Jason heard the EMF reader fall to the ground. He turned around and found Grant laying on his side, the EMF reader and flashlight lying beside him. Jason flew to his side, setting down his own equipment.

"Grant? Can you hear me?" he asked carefully rolling Grant on to his back.

Grant's eyes were closed and gave no indication that he heard Jason.

"Grant wake up. Come on G open your eyes," Jason encouraged patting his cheeks a few times.

Suddenly, Grant's eyes popped open. They were blood red. Before Jason could react, he was thrown up against the wall and held there by an invisible force. He watched Grant get up and look at him in the eye.

"_Sorry Grant's not here anymore. I'm running the show now,"_ he sneered with an evil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do to Grant?" Jason demanded.

"_Oh he is still here with me. He is just been put on hold for the moment. Don't worry though when I'm finished he will be alive and unharmed….maybe,"_ Grant teased with an evil laugh.

The voice wasn't even Grant's. It was deeper and cocky even. A demon with an attitude, just what Jason needed.

"Let him go!" Jason demanded.

"_When I'm done having some fun."_

"Grant! If you can hear me you have to fight this! Fight it Grant! Fight….."

Jason was cut off as his throat closed and his breath left him. The invisible force that was holding him to the wall started choking him and he could see Grant had a hand raised and was slowly clutching his hand into a fist.

"_Sorry can't have you yelling. But you see Grant can't hear you, but I can hear him. Oh you should hear how he is yelling right now it is so funny. He is screaming for you like a child screams for his mommy."_ Grant started laughing again.

Jason saw black dots appear in his vision, when suddenly he was dropped to the floor and his air passages opened again. He heard a splash of water and the demon Grant give off a yell as he fell to the floor. Jason started coughing hard as he tried to get his breath back. Tango was kneeling next to him, an arm around his shoulders.

"You okay Jason?" he asked.

Jason nodded taking a few more deep breaths.

"Wha….what happened?" he asked.

"The camera cut off and we heard you yelling, so we came down. Kevin saw Grant's eyes and splashed him with holy water. Good thing it worked." Tango explained.

Jason looked up and saw Steve and Kevin were struggling with Grant on the floor. He got up with Tango's help and went over to them. Grant's eyes were squeezed shut and he was thrashing around as if he was having a seizure. Kevin and Steve had a hold of Grant's arms trying to hold him still.

"What's happening?" Jason asked.

"The demon's weakened by the holy water and I'm guessing Grant is trying to regain control." Kevin explained.

Grant's left arm shoot out and punched Steve in the face. Steve let go of Grant and grabbed his face. Tango helped Steve up and away from Grant. Jason immediately got down and took Steve's place, grabbing Grant's arm.

"Were going to have to restrain him." Kevin exhaled.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Jason he is going to seriously hurt himself or someone else if we don't restrain him and exorcise this demon and we need to do it now while the demon is still weak," Kevin explained.

Jason looked back down at Grant watching his friend struggle in their hold. He couldn't imagine having to tie up Grant, but it had to be done.

"Jason? You with me or what?" Kevin demanded.

"Okay fine just hurry up." Jason agreed reluctantly

"Tango go see if there is any rope or tape or something in the vans." Kevin ordered.

Tango took off. Grant's struggles were becoming more and more stronger.

"I can't hold him!" Kevin yelled.

Jason looked down again and knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry G," he whispered.

Jason pinched a pressure point in Grant's neck hard and Grant went limp. Kevin loosened his hold as did Jason. Jason reached up and caressed Grant's cheek.

"I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Grant now sat in a chair in the basement. Tango had found some rope in one of the vans and they used it to tie Grant to the chair. Jason sat on a stool in the corner, watching as they tied him to the chair. He couldn't bring himself to tie his best friend up. It was bad enough having to restrain him and knock him out. Steve had gone up with Tango to take care of his bloody nose and to shut off all the cameras and lock the vans. He was glad that this was one of the cases where they didn't bring the TV crew. Tango came up to Jason when they were done.

"How is Steve?" Jason asked.

"He is okay. Little bit of blood but his nose isn't broken just going to leave a bruise," Tango stated.

Jason kept watching Grant. He didn't seem possessed at the moment. He looked like he was just sleeping.

"Kevin when can you start exorcising the demon?" Jason asked.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Jason asked getting of the stool and into his face.

"I can't do it alone. I need someone else to do it with me."

"Can one of us?" Steve asked holding an ice pack to his nose.

"No. I need someone who has been trained in exorcising demons. I do know someone who can help us. I'll give him a call and tell him we need his help."

"Do it fast." Jason ordered as Grant let out a moan.

Kevin went upstairs and outside to get service on his phone. Jason walked over to Grant and stood 5 feet in front of the chair.

"_Ok who brought holy water to the party?"_ Grant groaned.

He pulled on his restraints and finally locked eyes with Jason.

"_Well you know I'm into kinky stuff, but I usually like a little foreplay before it_," he teased.

Jason didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to stare into those red eyes.

"_Oh come on Jason lighten up. It's funny. Well at least for me it is."_ Grant laughed.

Jason said nothing.

"_You know I can hear Grant. He is screaming inside of me right now. I can hear his thoughts too and see his memories. Oh his wife is really nice looking and so are his children. I can see your children too. Your one oldest daughter she really interests me. So beautiful ummmmhmmm I could have a lot of fun with her,"_ Grant smiled sadistically, _"bad girl needs a spanking." _

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He stomped forward intending to pound that demon out of Grant, but Steve came up and held him back.

"Easy Jason. You know he's just trying to get to you, don't listen to him." Steve reasoned.

"He is talking about my daughter Steve!" Jason yelled.

"I know but you can't hurt him. You have to remember that is Grant's body he is possessing. If you hurt him your hurting Grant." Steve reminded him.

Jason eased up and backed away. Grant laughed again.

"_That's right Jason. You don't want to hurt poor little Grant now do you?" _

Jason just kept staring crossing his arms back again.

"_You know, I think I'm going to take a break for awhile. Let a little drama unfold and see what happens," _Grant stated.

"What do you mean?" Tango asked.

"_You'll see. Catch you on the flip side." _Grant smiled.

Grant's head dropped to his chest and his eyes closed. For a few seconds there was silence. Then Grant moaned and started to move again.

"Ugh…what happened?"

He started pulling on his restraints when he realized he was tied to a chair.

"Wha….what's going on?"

Grant looked around the room and saw Jason and the guys looking at him.

"Jason? What's going on? Why is Steve's nose bleeding? Where's Kevin? Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Don't give into it Jason. It might not be him." Steve warned.

"What? What are you talking about Steve? It's me. It's Grant."

"His eyes aren't red. It could be Grant." Jason reasoned.

"The demon could be doing that. He could be playing with us to let him go." Tango stated.

"Jason what is he talking about? Seriously guys this isn't funny anymore. Let me go."

"Sorry Grant we can't do that. We can't be sure that this is you." Jason apologized.

" Jason what the hell are you talking about? Of course its me! My name is Grant Wilson and I have known you for 20 years! I am the godfather to your youngest son and the closest thing you have to a brother!"

"I'm sorry Grant but I can't take that chance."

"Jason please! Let me go! Please!"

"I'm sorry Grant"

"Jason please let me go! I can feel it inside of me! Please don't let it take over me again! Please let me go please! Jason it's trying to take me back! Please help me Jason please help-"

Grant's eyes squeezed shut and his head threw back and he screamed. His head came back down and he breathed deeply for a few minutes. When he looked back at Jason his eyes were red again.

"_Well, that was fun." _

"What did you do with him you bastard?" Steve demanded.

"_I just took the wheel back. I was getting tired of the cry and please don't let him hurt me fest," _

Jason kept staring anger filling him and making his blood boil.

"_He is still screaming for you Jason. Screaming and crying like a little bitch." _

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the room and up the stairs. He saw Kevin hanging up the phone.

"Well? Is your friend coming?" Jason asked.

"Yes but he is an hour away. We just have to wait right now," Kevin stated.

"Great that's just great!" Jason exclaimed.

"Don't worry. This seems like a low level demon. If he was easily taken down by the holy water than it shouldn't be a problem. I just need someone else here to do the exorcism because I don't have much experience and I don't want to risk messing up and hurting Grant," Kevin explained.

"It's fine. I just….I just want my best friend back," Jason mumbled.

"We will get him back Jason," Kevin assured putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, "I promise you."

Jason nodded and Kevin went back downstairs to help Steve and Tango keep an eye on Grant. Jason took out a cigarette and lit it up. Taking a long drag, he exhaled a long stream of smoke leaning his head up to look at the night sky. They were far away enough from the city that he could he see a few stars. He should have never suggested that Grant go down to the basement with him. He knew Grant had a bad feeling about it and he didn't listen. Now he might lose his best friend to a demon. He sent up a prayer of hope that everything would be alright and he would get Grant back from this. He had a feeling deep down in him though that it wasn't going to be that easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve, Tango, and Kevin all sat in the basement watching Grant. His red eyes stared back at them.

"_Oh come on boys…this silence is killing me,"_ Grant complained.

Neither of them said anything.

"_Tough crowd. Come on Steve, isn't there something you want to say?"_ Grant questioned.

Steve turned away from him.

"_You know Steve you really disappoint Grant."_

Steve looked back to him.

"_That time you guys were going to Ireland and you were crying like a little baby on the plane and at the airport, Grant was so disgusted with you. And how you freak out over heights and spiders, I mean really Steve could you be more of a whussy?"_ Grant teased.

Steve's eyes were brimming with tears. Tango came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, he is just trying to get to you," Tango assured.

"_Oh come on Tango. Everyone thinks he is a big whuss, Mr. Big bad police man Steve can't get on a plane. I mean really Steve, why don't you do everyone a favor and quit already and stop being such a disappointment,"_ Grant complained.

Steve walked out of the room in a hurry the tears already coming down his face. Tango watched him go and looked back to Grant.

"You don't know what your talking about. Steve is a better man than you will ever be," Tango growled.

"_Oh please at least I'm not afraid of a little spider,"_ Grant teased.

Tango shook his head and followed Steve out of the room. He found Steve sitting on the stairs with his arms folded on his knees and his head resting on his arms. Tango went and sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay Steve. You know that's not Grant talking," Tango reminded him.

"I know, but its just….how else would he know all that? What if Grant really is disappointed with me? Maybe I should quit TAPS. Maybe it's not worth it anymore," Steve whispered between the tears.

"Steve Gonsalves don't you ever let me hear you say that again! We need you at TAPS. You have been around since the beginning and you are the best tech manager I have ever known. Don't let some low life demon make you think other wise," Tango ordered him.

Steve grabbed Tango in a tight hug letting the tears flow freely. Tango just hugged him back and rubbed small circles in his back. He hoped that this would all end soon. Grant was a good friend to all of them and he would hate to see him die because of this. He sat there with Steve for a few more minutes before Steve finally composed himself and pulled away. He wiped the tears away from his face and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay now?" Tango asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Steve responded.

Tango nodded and they both stood up and walked back into the room. Grant smiled at them as they walked in.

"_Awe has Steve had his little cry?"_ Grant teased.

Steve just shot him a look and sat back down on the stool in the corner. Grant just rolled his eyes. Jason walked back into the room.

"Oh look who is back. Big bad Jason," Grant smiled.

Jason just shot him a look and said nothing as he went and stood by Steve and Tango as Kevin got a message on his phone.

"Rick is here," he announced.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason followed Kevin upstairs and outside to meet Rick.

"Rick this is Jason," Kevin introduced.

Jason and Rick shook hands.

"So who is the one that is possessed?" Rick asked.

"His name is Grant, he is in the basement of the building right now tied to a chair. The basement is where he was possessed and is where satanic rituals happened," Kevin explained.

"Stupid amateurs probably summoned something without even realizing it," Rick mumbled, "how long has he been possessed?"

"About 2 hours now," Jason answered.

"Okay, well I have the materials. We should get started," Rick stated.

Jason led them back to the basement. Rick and Kevin came into the basement and stood infront of Grant. Steve, Tango and Jason stood behind them. Rick did a small prayer first,

"**In the Name of Jesus Christ, our Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of our Savior, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints, ****1****(**_**and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry**_**), we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil."**

Kevin opened the bible and they started the prayer while holding the wooden crucifix that Rick had brought while Rick splashed some holy water,

"**We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects; in the Name and by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, do may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God"**

Grant started laughing evilly.

"_Oh please like that is going to help. Your God is nothing compared to me,"_

They ignored him.

"**We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects; in the Name and by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, do may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God"**

"_I have more power than your God. Do you think it matters that you have me tied down?"_

Suddenly Tango was flung across the room and there was a sickening crunch when he landed on the ground.

"Tango!" Steve yelled.

Steve and Jason ran over and helped him sit up slowly. Tango let out a pained yell when his left arm was moved.

"Take it easy, take it easy okay. It's broken," Jason pointed out.

Steve took it and examined it.

"Try not to move it and keep it leveled with your heart." Steve instructed.

"_Aw did poor little Tango break his arm?"_ Grant teased.

Jason glared at the demon's red eyes. Steve and Jason got Tango up and helped him to the other chair in the room. They sat him down, Steve helping Tango keep his arm level and not jerk it too much.

"_He is weak. Doesn't know how to handle himself the little weak link. He is weak. Just like Grant was. That is why it was so easy to take over him. He didn't put up much of a fight, just get in the right spots and he was mine."_

"Shut up." Jason growled.

"_Grant was weak just like you all are. Just like your God is. And now Grant is mine forever." _

Kevin went over and pressed the crucifix to Grant's chest. The demon let out a yell as the crucifix burned him. Kevin let up after a few minutes and Grant was left panting.

"_Is that all….you got?"_ he laughed.

Rick and Kevin started the prayer again.

"**and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb. Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat. The Most High God commands you****"**

Grant turned his gaze to Kevin. The crucifix flew out of his hand and he was flung to the wall.

"_See? I am more powerful than your God," _

Rick went over and helped Kevin stand up.

"We should take a break and try again later," Rick suggested.

"_Go ahead and try all you want. All of this is not going to help."_

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"_Grant is already dying. He is trying to hold on but its not working, he is dying a very slow and painful death right now and there is nothing you can do about it Jason. This exorcism is going to be the final straw,"_

Jason couldn't take it anymore. Before anyone could stop him, he went over and started punching Grant in the face.

"Shut up! You know nothing about Grant or any of us!" Jason yelled.

Steve went up and tried to pull Jason back.

"Jay stop! Your hurting Grant!" he warned.

Jay didn't let up, he kept punching Grant's face. Kevin finally came up and helped Steve pull Jason away. They pulled him over and sat him down on the stool in the corner.

"Take it easy man. Easy alright just calm down," Steve coaxed.

Grant coughed a few times and spat out some blood. He started laughing again.

"_I was wondering when you were finally going to crack. Oh you should hear how Grant is screaming now. He is wondering why you would hurt him Jay? Why his best friend would hit him?" _ Grant questioned.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason went outside and started pacing around like a mad man. He couldn't believe that he had hit Grant. Even though Grant was possessed by a demon, he couldn't believe he would do that. God Grant was never going to forgive him. Suddenly Jason lashed out and punched the wall.

"You alright?" a voice behind him asked.

Jason turned around and saw Steve looking at him.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Jason questioned.

"Well besides your hand I don't know. That's why I'm asking. Do you want me to take a look at that?" Steve asked.

"No its fine just going to bruise a little," Jason insisted.

They were both silent for moment.

"Jay you know what happened down there just now wasn't your fault right?"

"How is it not? I hurt Grant. Demon or not, I hit him. When that demon gets out of him, he is still going to be hurt and its going to be because of me. He'll never forgive me,"

"Yes he will. He knows you didn't mean it. Grant will forgive you," Steve assured.

"If he lives through it. Maybe the demon is right and Grant is dying, maybe he won't live through the exorcism," Jason rambled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Jason you can't think like that. Grant is strong and that demon is lying. Grant will make it through this and he will be fine," Steve reassured.

"How do you know that? A flipping demon is possessing him. That's not just something you forget. Its going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He won't come back from this!" Jason exclaimed. He took another long drag from the cigarette.

"You can't think like that Jay. Grant is strong. You and I both know he is. Sure he will have problems after this over, but he will make it through this. He has you. You have known him for 20 years. Your like a brother to him and he trusts you with anything. You guys are the only ones who know about each others personal experiences and you always look out for each other. If anyone can help him through all of this its you," Steve reasoned.

Jason finally looked Steve in the eye.

"Your right."

"Of course I am. Have I ever let you down before?" Steve asked.

Jason let a small smile come to his face and shook his head. He took a final drag of the cigarette before stomping it out on the ground.

"You ready to go back down there?" Steve asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jason admitted.

Steve put a hand around his shoulders and gave it a squeeze as they headed back down to the basement. Grant gave them an evil smile as the entered.

"_Oh you made it back in time to see Grant's final moments. How touching,"_ Grant sneered.

Jason and Steve stood behind Rick and Kevin as they started the prayer again. Grant just sat there with an evil look on his face.

"**In the Name of Jesus Christ, our Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of our Savior, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints, ****1****(**_**and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry**_**), we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil. We drive you from us, whoever you may satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects; in the Name and by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, do may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb. Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat. The Most High God commands you,be, unclean spirits, all"**

Soon Grant started jerking in his seat as the prayer continued.

"**They with whom, in your great insolence, you still claim to be equal; "They who want all men to be saved and to come to the knowledge of the truth." Yahweh commands you. The eternal Son commands you. The eternal Holy Ghost commands you. Jesus, God's Word made flesh, commands you;"**

"_It doesn't matter if you do get rid of me! Grant will never be the same!"_ he yelled in a deeper and monstrous voice.

The prayer kept going. Grant was really twitching and thrashing around in his chair.

"**He who to save our race outdone through your envy, "humbled Himself, becoming obedient even unto death;" He who built His Church on the firm rock and declared that the gates of hell shall not prevail against Her commands you, because He will dwell with Her "all days even to the end of the world." The sacred Sign of the Cross commands you, as does also the power of the mysteries of the Christian Faith. The glorious Mother of Jesus, the Virgin Mary, commands you; She who by her humility and from the first moment of her Immaculate Conception, crushed your proud head. The faith of the Holy Apostles Peter and Paul and of the other Apostles command you. The blood of the Martyrs and the pious intercession of all the Saints command you."**

Grant's head was thrown back and he let out a demonic yell and soon everyone heard Grant's voice yell,

"Get the hell out!"

A black mist rose from his body and into the floor. Grant slumped in his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Silence filled the room. Everyone was still trying to make sense of what just happened. The exorcism had worked, but everyone had heard Grant yelling at the demon to get the hell out and knew Grant had gained enough control to help expel the demon out of him. Now everyone just stood looking at Grant's limp body slumped in the chair still tied to it. Jason was the first to move after a few seconds. He rushed to Grant's side and dropped to his knees beside him.

"Grant?" he whispered taking his face in his hands.

Grant's eyes were closed and his face was slack. Jason felt for a pulse and found a slow and steady one.

"He's alive."

He immediately went to Grant's hands that were tied behind his back.

"Guys help me untie him," Jason begged.

Steve, Rick, and Kevin went over and started untying their friend. When all of the ropes were completely off Grant, Jason lifted him into his arms. He sat on the floor holding Grant's upper body off the ground.

"Grant? Can you hear me G?" he asked.

Grant gave no response.

"Come on GW wake up. Please wake up G," Jason begged patting his cheek lightly. Grant's skin was cool to the touch and he was trembling a little.

Rick came over and started checking Grant's vital signs.

"We should get him back to my house. I can help him there," Rick stated.

"We still have equipment to take down and Tango needs to go to a hospital." Jason reminded.

"You go with Rick and take care of Grant. I'll stay here with Steve and take down the equipment and make sure they get to the hospital. We'll meet you at Rick's house," Kevin offered.

Jason nodded and dug the keys to the other van out of his pocket and tossed them to Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin for everything," Jason thanked.

"No problem just go take care of Grant, he is going to need you."

"And you guys take care of Tango."

"Don't worry about me man. Let Grant know we are here for him too," Tango spoke up.

Jason nodded and lifted Grant into his arms. He followed Rick out to his car and they both got Grant into the backseat. Jason sat with him with Grant's head in his lap. Rick got blanket out from the trunk and Jason covered Grant with it. After they were both situated, Rick closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

"My place is about an hour away, so just make sure he stays warm and check his vital signs every now and then," Rick instructed.

Jason nodded and looked backed down at Grant. He was still unconscious. Jason brushed some of his hair away from his face. He saw the bruise starting to form on the side of his face from when Jason had hit him.

"I'm so sorry G," he whispered.

The ride continued in silence save for the times when Rick would ask how Grant was doing. His pulse had become stronger and he had stopped trembling. Jason looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2 in the morning when they pulled up to Rick's house. Rick helped Jason get Grant out of the backseat, then led the way into the house. He took them into the guest bedroom and started pulling the blankets back on the bed.

"Lay him down here," Rick instructed as he went out of the room again.

Jason laid Grant on the bed and took off his shoes and socks. He sat him up and took off his jacket before laying him back down and pulling the covers up to his chest. Jason sat down next to Grant as Rick came back in with a wet wash cloth, bowl of water, and a first aid kit. He sat down on the other side of Grant, placing the bowl and first aid kit on the night stand. He handed the wash cloth to Jason.

"Can you clean off that blood around his mouth?"

Jason took the wash cloth and gently began to clean the blood away as Rick opened the first aid kit and started pulling a few things out. Grant stirred under the cool touch and leaned his head to it, but didn't wake up. Jason finished cleaning the blood away and handed it back to Rick. Rick put it back in the bowl and started cleaning the small scratch on Grant's cheek with some peroxide. When he was finished he put a small bandage over it. Jason heard a teapot whistling as Rick finished up.

"I'll be right back," Rick stated getting up.

Jason watched him leave and turned back to Grant. He looked so young and helpless. He just wished that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up in bed next to his wife. Rick came back in with a steaming cup of what smelled like tea.

"Hold him up please."

Jason picked up Grant's upper body and let lay against his chest as Rick sat back down on the bed.

"What is that stuff?" Jason asked.

"It's a special tea that a priest in India taught me. Its to help the body heal internally." Rick explained.

"Grant might have internal injuries?"

"He was possessed by a demon, we don't know what happened inside of him. This tea will help heal his body in case anything was damaged inside." Rick insisted.

Jason nodded in understanding. Rick took Grant's face in his one hand and slightly opened his mouth. He leaned the edge of the cup to Grant's lip and poured a little bit of the tea into Grant's mouth. He gave Grant a few minutes to swallow it before giving him some more. He made Grant drink a 1/3 of the cup before setting it down. Jason laid Grant back down against the pillows and pulled the blankets back up. Rick took the cup and went out to the kitchen. Jason sat there watching Grant. Grant shifted and whimpered, Jason figured he was having a nightmare. He put a hand on his shoulder and spoke words of comfort to his friend to calm him. Grant finally settled back into the pillows. When Rick came back in, they both sat there watching Grant for awhile before Rick finally spoke up.

"Does he have any family you should call?" he asked.

"Shit I forgot all about his wife," Jason cursed.

"Its okay you can call her in the morning."

"I don't know if I should, I mean how do you tell your best friend's wife that her husband has been possessed and now is laying a strangers home unconscious?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you can tell her that he is under the weather and will be home when he is well enough to travel and Grant can tell her himself when he is feeling better."

"Yeah I guess that could work."

An hour later, Steve, Tango, and Kevin showed up. They walked into the room, Tango with his arm in a cast and sling.

"How you doing Tango?" Jason asked.

"Fine. Doctor said it was a minor fracture and the cast could come off in a month," Tango explained.

"Good. That's good." Jason mumbled.

"How is he doing?" Steve asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he is fine as far as I can tell." Jason stated.

"You should get some rest. I'll stay up and watch him." Steve insisted.

"No I want to be here incase he wakes up,"

"You have had a rough night and so has he. He won't be waking up for awhile so you should get some rest," Rick reasoned.

Jason looked at Grant still hesitant about letting someone else watch over him.

"Jason really you should get some rest. I'll wake you if anything changes," Steve promised.

Jason finally gave in and went over to the couch on the far side of the room. Laying down he continued to watch Grant sleeping peacefully until he too fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason woke up the next day and found Tango sitting in a chair beside Grant's bed. Grant was still sleeping and Tango was watching him. Jason sat up and stretched his stiff limbs. Tango looked up to him.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," Tango greeted.

Jason got up and went and stood beside him.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No, we all took shifts through out the night and watched him. Didn't move a muscle," Tango stated.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 1:30. Everyone else is out in the living room. Steve and Kevin are reviewing some of the evidence," Tango explained.

"Watch him for a few more minutes, I'll be right back."

Tango nodded and Jason went out of the room. He winced a bit at the bright light. The guest bedroom was still so dark with the curtains drawn back and no lights on, so the light from the windows in the living room burned Jason's eyes for minute.

"Good afternoon," Rick greeted.

Jason mumbled a good afternoon and gladly accepted the coffee mug he handed him. Taking a small sip, he saw Steve and Kevin sitting on the couch with laptops. Kevin had headphones on listening to sound while Steve watched some video evidence. He paused the video and looked up when he saw Jason in the room.

"Hey how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Jason answered taking another drink of coffee, "what all did you find?"

"A few bangs, the appiration that me and Tango saw, the hippie girl that you and Grant saw and that's about it. The camera in the basement gave out when Grant got possessed." Steve explained.

Jason just nodded in understanding before going back into the guest bedroom to watch over Grant and relieve Tango of the duty.

"Thanks Tango I think I can watch him now," Jason exhaled.

"Ok if your sure,"

Tango got up from his chair and put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"He's going to be okay you know," Tango mumbled.

Jason nodded and sat in the chair. Tango left leaving the door opened a crack. Jason sat his coffee mug on the nightstand and looked at Grant. He was still unconscious, his chest rising and falling in an even motion. The bruise on his cheek was slightly darker than last night. Jason just stared at him. He couldn't believe this happened to Grant. That he let it happen. Jason leaned forward and took Grant's hand.

"G? I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting this happen to you. I knew you had a bad feeling about the basement and I didn't listen to you. I made you go down there and now here you are," Jason whispered.

Grant gave no response. It was like he didn't hear Jay at all or feel him grasping his hand.

"Please just wake up soon G. I need to know your alright."

Jason sat there holding Grant's hand until Rick came in a little while later.

"Do you want a break?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." Jason answered, "when do you think he will wake up?"

"His mind, body, and soul have been through a very draining experience. He just needs to rest in order to give himself a chance to recover from all of it, he will come around when he wants to," Rick explained.

Jason kept his eyes on Grant.

"Let me know if you need anything," Rick insisted.

Jason nodded and Rick left. Jason turned back to Grant, watching his friend sleep.

"Hope you wake up soon buddy. Really not liking all the quiet around here."

Through out the rest of the day, Jason spent most of his time watching Grant. Around 3 or so, he had Steve watch him, so Jason could go call Grant's wife. He told her that he had caught a really bad case of the flu and was recovering at a friend's house because he didn't want to make her or the kids sick. She had insisted on coming up, but Jason talked her out of it, saying that Grant was fine and he would call when he felt a little better. When he wasn't watching over Grant he would smoke a cigarette outside or help Steve draw on Tango's cast. They had covered it with ghost drawings and other supernatural things. Jason was outside smoking a cigarette leaning against the wall later in the night when Steve came outside.

"Hey, Rick and Kevin are making some dinner, do you want some?" he asked.

"Not hungry," Jason mumbled taking a long drag from the cigarette.

"Jay man you gotta eat something. You have eaten since last night,"

"I'm not hungry Steve," Jason strongly stated looking him dead in the eye.

There was a few moments of silence.

"You know doing all of this isn't going to make Grant get better faster."

"Just leave me alone Steve," Jason ordered stomping out his cigarette and walking a few steps away from Steve.

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone. Grant's not around to ride your ass about stuff right now so I am." Steve insisted.

Jason kept his back turned to Steve not wanting to face him.

"I'm not going to let you stand here and blame yourself for something that is not your fault. You know Grant's not going to blame you, no one is. Not eating and smoking half a pack in one day is not going to make him get better any faster. I understand your scared, we all are. I mean dude I am absolutely terrified right now, but I know Grant's going to be okay. I know that because he has all of us to help him until he is back on his feet. So please Jason don't do this anymore. Grant's already out for the count don't make me have to loose you too," Steve reasoned.

Jason kept his back to Steve for a long while holding back the tears. Finally he turned around and looked Steve in the eye.

"Your right okay. Your right. I'm sorry for not having a good out look on this," Jason apologized.

"It's all right man," Steve assured walking over and putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, "just please come in and eat something okay?"

Jason nodded and allowed a small smile to come to his face as he followed Steve inside.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now around midnight and Jason was watching over Grant again. He sat holding his hand and watching him breathe. It was really worrying him that Grant wasn't awake yet.

"Grant come on buddy you have to wake up. Your really starting to scare me here. Please wake up, I need you," Jason begged.

It was an hour later and Jason was just starting to dose off when he felt something twitch in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Grant's eyes starting to flutter and his hand was gripping Jason's.

"That's it Grant open your eyes. Come on G you can do it, open your eyes, please," Jason encouraged.

Grant gave a low moan as his eyes opened slowly.

"Jay?" he asked hoarsely.

"Right here G I'm right here," Jason assured gripping his hand tighter his other hand reaching up to grip Grant's shoulder.

"Wh…what happened? Where am I?"

"Your at a friend's house. I'll be right back, I'm going to get the others,"

Jason got up moving to the door, but Grant gripped his hand tighter.

"No please don't leave me alone Jay," he begged.

Jason felt his heart break. He sat back down on the bed next to Grant.

"Alright, I won't leave okay I'll stay right here," he promised tightening his hold on Grant's hand.

Grant settled back in as Jason yelled for the others. Steve, Tango, Kevin and some guy Grant didn't recognize came in. The new guy sat down on the other side of Grant.

"Hey Grant, my name is Rick, I'm just going to check you over," he stated as he pulled out a pen light.

Rick told Steve to go get a bottle of water as he checked Grant's pupil response and had him follow the light with his eyes. After checking a few more things, Steve came in with his bottle of water. Grant took a few sips of it.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Jason questioned.

"We were in the basement doing an EMF sweep and that's it," Grant responded then noticing that Tango had a cast on his left arm.

"Tango what happened to your arm?"

Everyone exchanged a look.

"Guys what? What happened?" Grant asked.

"Nothing G. I'll explain it to you later, you should get some rest," Jason insisted.

"No Jay I want to know what happened. How did Tango break his arm?"

"Fell going down the stairs man. Its not that bad." Tango answered.

"Something else happened I know it did."

"Grant it's a long story. Please just get some rest and I'll tell you later."

Grant gave Jason a look before finally giving and resting back against the pillows.

"Guys why don't we go back out into the living room and give Grant a chance to catch his breath." Kevin suggested.

Rick and Tango followed Kevin out into the living room after telling Grant to rest up. Steve sat down on the other side of Grant, knowing that Jason was going to need support because Grant wasn't going to stop pushing until Jason told him.

"How long was I out?" Grant asked once the other three had left.

"A full day." Steve answered.

"A day? Jason what the hell happened?" Grant demanded sitting up in bed when it dawned on him.

"Reanna. Oh my God. I have to call her," Grant started to get out of bed when Jason stopped him.

"Slow down G. I already called her and told her you were sick. Besides its late at night, you can call her later," Jason reasoned.

Grant nodded and sat against the head board. There was silence for a few more minutes.

"Jay what really happened. I know there is more to this and I know I'm not sick. I feel fine," Grant stated.

"Grant you just woke up, please just wait until later," Jason begged.

"No I want to know now. Please Jay," Grant pleaded.

Jason let out a sigh and looked to the ground, still not sure if he should say anything.

"Jason you should go ahead and tell him. He has a right to know," Steve reasoned.

Jason finally looked Grant in the eye.

"You were possessed," Jason sighed.

Grant's eyes grew two sizes as he stared at Jason not believing what he just heard.

"What?"

"It was a demon. Rick and Kevin exocised it but it wasn't easy."

"Tell me everything." Grant insisted.

Jason spilled about everything. How Grant taunted Steve, flung Tango and Kevin across the room, how he choked Jason, how the demon let Grant talk to them, and the exorcism. Grant just sat there taking it all in. By the time Jason had finished, Grant had a look of complete horror on his face.

"So I actually broke Tango's arm?"

Jason let his gaze fall to the floor.

"Oh my God. And all the other things I did, I mean Steve I taunted you about your fears and Jason I talked about your daughter man."

"Grant it wasn't you, it was the demon possessing you. None of this is your fault." Steve reassured.

"It was my memories he was using and my mind and body. I mean how can you not hate me for what I did to you guys?"

"Because it wasn't you, G. All of the stuff that happened is not your fault. No one blames you," Jason stated.

"Still Jay. I can't believe this happened,"

"Don't worry about it right now Grant. Why don't you get some rest and we can talk about it later," Jason reasoned.

Grant nodded and laid back down. He was feeling a little tired still so he didn't put up much of a fight about it. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"You should get some rest too Jason. I'll take over watching him," Steve assured.

Jason nodded and went back over to the couch. He too fell asleep fast.


	14. Chapter 14

_Grant was back in the basement tied to the chair again. He saw Jason standing in front of him. _

"_Jason? What's going on?" he asked._

"_**He can't hear you. No one can hear you," a voice inside his head told him. **_

"_Let me go please. What do you want from me?"_

"_**I just want to have a little fun."**_

"_Jason! Please help me!"_

"_**You don't give up do you?"**_

_Grant felt a deep agonizing pain inside of him. He fell to his knees crying out in pain. _

"_Jason please help me!"_

"_**He can't help you no one can." The voice laughed. **_

_Grant continued to scream as the pain got worse and darkness consumed him. _

Jason woke up to hear Grant screaming, he looked over and saw Grant thrashing around and Steve trying to calm him. Jason got up from the couch and was immediately by Grant's side. He took him by his shoulders.

"Grant its okay. Its okay its just a dream. Come on now wake up." He coaxed.

Grant continued to trash around.

"No please help me Jason! Please help me!" he yelled.

"Grant I'm right here open your eyes and you'll see,"

"No! Let me go! Your hurting me!"

"Grant! Wake up now!"

Grant's eyes opened and he shot up in bed.

"Easy Grant easy. Its okay. Its just a dream," Steve comforted putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jason could feel how Grant was shaking as he gained his surroundings and tried to control his breathing. He finally sat back against the head board, still breathing a little hard. Jason and Steve watched him as he ran his hands through his hair, each keeping a hand on his shoulders. Rick, Kevin, and Tango ran in.

"You okay G?" Jason finally asked.

"I—I don't know. I could feel him inside me Jason. He was hurting me. I had no control over my body or anything, I was trying to yell out to you, but you couldn't hear me."

"I know but your okay now. You're here and your safe, okay," Jason comforted.

Grant just continued to breathe deep and rest his head in his hands as Jason sat with him.

"Is he alright?" Tango asked.

"Yeah he just had a bad dream," Steve told him, "come on lets give him a chance to catch his breath."

Steve, Tango, Rick and Kevin all left. Jason situated himself so he was sitting right beside Grant and put his arm around Grant's shoulders.

"Its okay Grant, its over and your safe now. I'm not going to let it hurt you again." Jason promised.

"I remember everything."

Grant looked up and looked Jason in the eye.

"I remember what it felt like to have that thing inside of me. I remember everything I said, what I did, everything. I didn't want to do those things, but I couldn't help it. And whenever I would yell at him and try to break free he would hurt me," Grant explained now holding back the tears, "God he would hurt me so bad Jay. I would yell out for you and he would make it worse. I thought I was going to die Jay. All I could think about was leaving Reanna and the kids and you. I didn't want to leave all you guys. Please Jason don't let that happen to me again. Please"

Grant was now letting the tears flow and Jason felt his heart break when Grant begged him to never let it happen again. All he could do was pull Grant into a tight hug and rub small circles on his back.

"I won't let it happen again Grant. I promise."

Grant just let Jason hold him as he let everything go. He was grateful for a friend like Jason, someone who would let him cry and not let the others see him like this. He just sat there and listened to the gentle beat of Jason's heart and let it calm him. He fell asleep like that, knowing that as long as he was with Jason, nothing would hurt him.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason woke up the next morning to find he was still in the bed holding Grant. He smiled when he saw Grant was still fast asleep. Gently he stood up and he laid Grant back down on the pillows. He walked out into the living room, leaving the door opened a crack. He found Steve, Tango, and Rick sitting in the living room watching something on the TV. Jason went and sat by Steve on the couch.

"Hey how are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I'm alright. Where's Kevin?"

"He had to go back home. Had some stuff to take care of," Steve answered.

"That guy Dustin called earlier. I explained the situation and told him me and Steve would be over later to tell him what he found. He already has said he wants a blessing." Tango explained.

"Thanks Tango."

"Do you think Grant is going to make it through this?" Tango asked after awhile.

"Of course he is. It's Grant were talking about, he'll be fine," Steve reassured.

"Still to be possessed by a demon, I can't imagine what he went through. "

"No one can man, all we can do is be there for him until he does,"

Jason was about to respond when Grant started screaming again. They all ran into the room to find him caught in another nightmare. Jason was immediately at his side.

"Grant wake up its just another nightmare. Wake up," Jason encouraged.

Grant woke up with a jerk.

"Easy G its okay," Jason coaxed sitting down next to him.

"When is this going to stop?" Grant asked.

"I don't know buddy. It will stop though," Jason comforted.

"It might help if you talk about it," Rick suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"It might help get them to stop though Grant," Steve offered.

"Guys, he said he doesn't want to talk about it. Now drop it," Jason demanded.

"Can you guys give me a moment with Jason and Grant?" Rick asked.

Steve and Tango nodded before leaving the room and closed the door. Rick sat on the foot of Grant's bed.

"Grant I need you to tell me what you have been seeing and hearing in these nightmares."

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Jason defended.

"I need him to talk about it. He might be seeing other things the demon did before it possessed him."

"I saw everything," Grant spoke up.

"G.."

"It's fine Jay, he's right. I need to talk about this. But I want Jason to stay here," Grant stated.

Rick nodded and Jason sat behind Grant keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you see?"

"I saw what he made me do to you guys, but he would make it worse. I saw him strangle Jason until he stopped breathing, I saw him torture Steve and Tango. He blamed me for their deaths and then I felt this agonizing pain inside of me." Grant explained a few tears coming to his eyes.

"Its okay Grant," Jason coaxed.

"I saw this little girl then. She couldn't have been more then 5. They used her as a sacrifice. They cut her and bled her and she was screaming for help but no one would listen to her. And I saw the life leave her eyes as she drew her final breath."

Grant was now crying fully. Jason squeezed his shoulder in support.

"I'm going to try an old trick I was taught by my mentor. It will help you sleep more better and get rid of the nightmares. "

"Okay" Grant agreed.

"It might make you tired and drain you of your energy so don't fight passing out."

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"It might be the only way to get rid of the nightmares," Rick explained.

"Just do it." Grant demanded.

"Grant I don't know…"

"Jay I want these nightmares to stop and I want them to stop now. I don't want to go back to my wife and kids like this."

Jason nodded and gripped Grant's shoulder in support.

"I'm right here with you then."

Grant gave him a small smile before nodding to Rick. Rick placed his hands on Grant's face and closed his eyes. He started rubbing Grant's temples and mumbling some incantation. Soon Grant felt all of his strength leave him and he fell back against Jason. Rick let him go and opened his eyes. Jason was already inspecting Grant to see if he was alright.

"He is fine. He is just sleeping."

Jason laid Grant back down against the pillows and adjusted the blankets.

"What was that you were mumbling?" Jason asked.

"An old prayer I was taught. Its used to calm the mind and help get rid of bad dreams."

"Hopefully it will so he can go home and be with his family."

Rick left and Jason sat with Grant for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

It was now 2 weeks later. Grant was back with his family and the nightmares were gone and everything was finally getting back to normal. Jason and Grant were on a job fixing a hot water heater. After they finished they went out on their lunch break. As they sat there, Jason could tell Grant had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking about GW?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Grant answered.

"Grant I've known you for 20 years I can tell when something is on your mind."

"I can't stop thinking about…you know…the warehouse," Grant stated.

"Oh…well….what about it?" Jason asked.

"I can't stop thinking about why,"

Jason raised an eyebrow at this, "Why what G?"

"Why did the demon possess me? I mean we didn't provoke it that much and we didn't ask it to do anything like that, so why me?"

"I really don't know Grant. It's just one of those things we can't answer yet, maybe one day we can," Jason reassured.

"Hopefully it won't take that long to answer," Grant stated.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked looking at him questionably.

"I called Rick last night, I asked him if there was a way to find out how and why the demon possessed me. He said there was and I'm going up there this weekend. I was hoping you would come with me," Grant explained.

Jason looked at Grant in complete surprise. He couldn't believe that Grant would even consider this after everything that he went through.

"No Grant. Just no," Jason settled, "I can't let you do this, I won't let you do this. Are you out of your mind man?"

"Jason I have to do this," Grant justified.

"Grant you could've died last time. I don't want to go through that again, and I don't want you to go through that again."

"Jay, I have to do this. I need to find out why this happened to me, I can't stop thinking about it."

"G you don't know what I went through. I knocked you out so we could tie you down. I hit you man! I sat with you after the exorcism not knowing if you were going to wake up. I can't go through that again." Jason stated.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to Jason. Me and Rick can do this alone." Grant assured.

"No. I don't want you to do this Grant, I don't want to risk loosing you again."

"Your not going to loose me Jay." Grant encouraged.

"Your right cause I'm not letting you do this." Jason firmly stated.

"You can't stop me Jay. I'm doing this weather you like it or not." Grant argued.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sit there and watch you almost die again. So you are on your own."

Jason got up and left, Grant watched him go, knowing he probably just lost his best friend.

"Reanna I need to talk to you about something," Grant stated after they put the kids to bed.

"Ok sweetie," she smiled.

They got some tea and sat on the living room couch together.

"Whats on your mind?" Reanna asked.

"Well, you know how I told you about what happened up in the warehouse in New York two weeks ago?" Grant asked.

"Yeah…."

"Well, I have been doing some thinking, and I'm going to be going back up to New York to talk with Rick about it, because I want to know how and why this happened to me," Grant explained.

"But Grant you almost died last time from what you and Jason told me, why do you want to go back?" she questioned.

"Honey I need to know why this happened to me, I can't stop thinking about it. Plus, Rick will be there, if anything happens he'll know what to do and I'll be fine," Grant assured.

"What about Jason? Is he coming?" Reanna asked.

"I asked him today to come with me, but he doesn't want to. He kinda of got mad at me," Grant answered.

"He's just worried about you like I am. When are you going?" she asked.

"This weekend, I'm hoping to be back by late Sunday, no later than Monday morning," Grant answered.

"Ok just promise me you will be careful?" Reanna asked.

"I promise," Grant promised.

They kissed and walked up to bed hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Grant knocked on the door to Rick's house. Rick answered the door and gave Grant a small smile.

"Glad you could make it," Rick greeted.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get this over with," Grant stated coming in.

"I know you are. Everything is ready," Rick informed.

Grant nodded and placed his overnight bag near beside the couch. He sat on the couch and Rick sat in his chair.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Grant asked.

"It's quite simple actually. You see when you were possessed, you…" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. They both looked at the door, wondering who else would be showing up.

Rick got up and answered the door.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Grant got up and stood behind Rick, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough there was Jason standing in the doorway.

"I came here to help Grant," Jason answered.

"I thought you didn't want any part of this?" Grant asked crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"Did you think I was going to let you go through this alone?" Jason questioned.

"Reanna called you didn't she?" Grant smiled.

"Yeah and completely chewed me out, but I do want to be here. I want to be here for you in case something happens and I want to be cause you want me here," Jason justified.

"I knew you would come around," Grant smiled.

Jason smiled and came in and grabbed Grant in a hug. Grant hugged him back. After they all sat down again, Rick started explaining what they were going to do.

"Okay, as I was saying, Grant when you were possessed the demon left somewhat of mark on you. In other words you and the demon have a connection, mentally. It's not always present, but that was why you could hear him talking to you and it's why you had the nightmares. Now because I did the prayer to get rid of the nightmares, the connection has sort of been put on hold almost. I believe though that if you were to tap into the connection, you could talk to the demon yourself and be able to answer the questions you have," Rick explained.

"Will the demon be able to hurt him?" Jason asked.

"It shouldn't be able to. I've only had to do this once and at that time nothing happened, but if it does, I'll be able to stop it before anything serious is done. It won't be able to possess him again that I know for sure," Rick informed.

"How do I do this?" Grant asked.

"You need to completely relax your mind, it will be almost like meditating. You will still be able to communicate with us, but it will be like your in another realm almost," Rick stated, "and like I said before if you or we feel like something is wrong I can easily pull you back from it."

"Okay, lets do it," Grant nodded.

Rick got out some candles and put them in a circle before lighting them. He asked Grant to sit in the middle indian style. Once they were all situated on the ground and Rick turned down the lights, he turned to Grant.

"Remember, you will be able to communicate with us so if you feel the urge to get out just tell me and I can bring you back," Rick reminded, "are you ready?"

Grant looked to Jason for support.

"Don't worry G, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he assured.

Grant nodded and looked back at Rick, "I'm ready."

"Okay close your eyes," Rick instructed.

Grant gave one more look to Jason before doing as he was told.

"Now clear your mind of everything. Focus on taking slow deep breaths,"

Jason watched as every muscle in Grant's body seemed to relax. He thought Grant was going to fall over, but remained upright.

"Grant can you still hear me?" Rick asked.

"I can hear you," Grant answered almost mechanically.

"Okay, now go deep into your subconscious and continue to focus on your breathing,"

_Grant was back in the basement of the warehouse. He saw a man wearing all black standing in the center of the room.  
__**"Aw Grant how are you my friend?" he asked.**_

"_So you're the demon that possessed me?" Grant asked._

"_**That I am," the demon answered.**_

"Grant tell me where you are and what you see?" Rick asked.

"I'm in the basement of the warehouse I'm talking to the demon that possessed me," Grant answered.

"Okay continue to talk to him," Rick instructed.

Grant fell silent again. Jason looked on in amazement.

"Do you think he is okay?" he asked.

"He seems ok. I'll give him a few minutes before I try to bring him back," Rick assured.

"_**So what can I do for you?" the demon asked.**_

"_I want to know how you possessed me and why?" Grant asked._

"_**Oh the how is easy. I merely snuck up behind you and took over you. If you remember a darkness coming over you that was me. Like pulling a blanket over you," the demon answered. **_

"_Then why don't I remember anything?" Grant asked._

"_**Because I put you in, shall we say, a slumber."**_

"_Why me though? Why possess me?" Grant asked._

"_**Because you feared me the most. From the first time you came down into this basement I could sense your fear, I was going to possess one of the others but your fear made you the weakest. Even now I can tell your scared of me," the demon explained.**_

"_I'm not afraid of you," Grant challenged. _

"_**Oh but you are I can sense it," the demon teased, "your not strong enough to stand up to me. Your weak."**_

Jason and Rick saw Grant cringe in fear.

"Grant talk to me, what is happening?" Rick asked.

"It knows I'm scared of it, it's using my fear against me," Grant answered.

"Grant you need to fight your fear. Show the demon it no longer controls you," Rick instructed.

"Fight it Grant. You are strong," Jason reassured.

"_You are strong." Jason's voice echoed._

"_**Oh but, your not. I am stronger than you. I always will be and I will always haunt you no matter what. Everytime you think you have finally forgotten about me, I will be the voice in the back of your head reminding you everyday of what I did and what you did to your friends," the demon taunted.**_

"_No I won't let you. I am stronger than you because I have family and friends to stand behind me. And I have Jason. He won't ever let anything bad happen to me. Just face it, I have you beat. You may be a demon and have powers and such, but I have something better. People who love me and that will always beat you. As far as I'm concerned you no longer have control so you can just pack up and leave." Grant justified._

"_**You will never have me beat. I will always haunt you now and forever," the demon stated.**_

"_This is my life and my mind. You have no control any more, now GET OUT!" Grant yelled._

_The demon let out a monstrous yell before rushing Grant. Grant closed his eyes and braced himself as the demon forcibly went through him. Darkness soon covered him as he felt himself falling for what seemed like forever._


	18. Chapter 18

Grant heard voices.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes. I think the session just took a lot out of him."

"He's not possessed again is he?"

"No. If he was we would have seen signs of it by now. I think he was able to completely rid himself of the connection to the demon and it just took more energy than he had. He should wake up soon."

All of this was confusing Grant a bit. He made a slight moan and started shifting around a bit.

"He's coming around."

"Grant? Can you hear me G?"

Grant knew that voice, it was Jason. He felt safer now knowing that Jason was here with him. He turned his head towards Jason's voice and slowly opened his eyes. Sure enough there was Jason kneeling down next to him, and hand on his shoulder.

"Jay?"

"Hey G," he smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little light headed, but otherwise okay. What happened?" Grant asked noticing he was laying on

Rick's couch.

"We don't exactly know. You were in the trance talking to the demon still when you suddenly collapsed," Jason answered.

"My guess is you broke the connection with the demon and it took more energy than you had," Rick explained.

"How long was I out?" Grant asked.

"For about an hour, gave me a good scare too," Jason informed.

"I'm alright now Jason. Just glad to be rid of that demon once and for all," Grant grunted as he sat up slowly with Jason's help. He was still a little dizzy so he leaned back against the couch to keep him from getting sick.

"Do you need anything?" Rick asked.

"No. I'm fine really at least I will be once the world stops spinning around me," Grant assured.

"If your sure, then I'm going to head to bed, if you guys don't mind," Rick stated.

"No not at all, were both probably going to do the same," Jason assured.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything at all," Rick informed.

"Thanks Rick for everything," Grant thanked.

"No problem at all guys," Rick stated.

Rick said his goodnights and went into his room shutting the door behind him.

"You sure your okay Grant?" Jason asked.

"Yes I'm fine just light headed," Grant stated.

"You had me scared man. I thought you were hurt or had gotten possessed again," Jason spoke.

"I don't remember much. I remember telling him he no longer had control of me and then he started coming at me then I woke up to hear you guys talking," Grant explained.

"I'm glad this is finally over and that your still here," Jason stated.

"So am I," Grant agreed, "just promise me one thing?"

"Anything,"

"You'll never leave me?"

"Never," Jason smiled and wrapped an arm around Grant's shoulders.

Grant smiled and leaned against Jason, glad to know that Jason always had his back no matter what.


End file.
